Ginevra's baby
by J.Gabrielle
Summary: All set about 5-6 years after HPDH. Remus and Tonks are still alive and kicking so is Fred. Harry's with Draco.Whole story's centered on Ginny getting knocked up 'cept that she's not telling who's the dad! Could it have been Harry? Revised rating:M
1. Let me tell you a secret

**Author Disclaimer:**I'm not J.K Rowling and I don't own the characters that I write about. If I did, I'd have Dan Radcliffe chained to my bedpost wearing those specs of his.

**Note: **It's my 1st fic so be nice and review ok??

Cheers

XXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes and there he was, sleeping next to me on my pillow. I closed my eyes in an effort to remember what had happened. Ah, yes. I smiled to myself. I'm his now. Always was and will be. I studied his delicate features drinking them in. They never seemed much more beautiful to me than they were right now. He never was the handsome one in Hogwarts, but they never thought he'd be a late bloomer, in fact, none of them thought he'd ever bloom at all! But I never doubted him.

Still smiling, I slowly climbed out of bed as to not to stir him. In the kitchen, I put the kettle to boil and I stared out the window. There on the sill was his wedding ring. Yes, he was married. My happy bubble burst at that. _His _spouse would be a problem, a clinch, and a bump. 'Didn't he whisper how much he loved you?' said a little voice in my head. 'Didn't his touches, thrust and caress showed how much he loved the motions that you'd made?' Yes. Indeed he did. A shiver ran up my spine as I recalled last night. My heartbeat increased, as I remembered how there was nothing between… Wait? Nothing between? Oh fuck! We hadn't used any protection! We'd all but forgotten those Muggle thing-a-ma-jigs they called condoms. Then again, I never believed in those flimsy latex things.

The whistle of the kettle roused me out of my thoughts. What if I became pregnant? It was after all just a few weeks after my time. I poured the hot water into two mugs containing coffee powder. Never mind, came a consoling thought. He wants you more that he wants that…that... I couldn't find a word to describe his partner. My happy bubble returned and I smiled again, yeah… he loves me now.

When I reached the room, he was still asleep. I set the mugs on the dresser. "Good morning.." came a sleepy voice from my bed. I turned and smiled as he sat up ruffling his brunette hair. "Morning…" His sleepy smile vanished. He grabbed his specs and jammed them on. He instantly paled. "Umm. What am I doing here?" He gathered the covers as if to cover something embarrassing. " Oh, we um.. we had.. you know.." I finished lamely. " Oh god! I think you gotten the wrong idea…" "What wrong idea?" "I'm married, we can't.. could never be.." "…" "I'm sorry"

"Don't be." By now my happy bubble had burst into oblivion. I trudged into the bathroom and sat on the toilet cover. It's only when I heard the front door shut when I started to cry.

XXXXXXXX

It was a ritual to all the Weasly children to come to the Burrow for Sunday dinner. It was actually a way to prevent their parents from slaughtering each other, though no one could see that happening.

Bill and Fluer were expecting their first child this coming summer. Fluer had insisted that they moved into the Borrow. Now she's getting all the mollycoddling she needs. Charlie flew in every few months or so because he was working with American wizards searching for hidden Incans. Fred and George were well… Fred and George. Due to their success with Weaslys' Wizarding Wheezes, they were now spending their days dating celebrity witches and evading the paparazards. Fred had just recently announced that he was getting married to Angela Spinnet, the former Chaser for Gryffindor.

Percy was recently promoted to the post of the Head of the Dpepartment of Magical Law Enforcement and no one thought anyone else could've been better for the job. He and his wife Penelope, had just returned from their honeymoon in Australia where they encountered Hermione's memory tempered parents. Hermione and Ron were often fighting and making up and very happy doing it as to see that they were now married. Ginny was now an apprentice wands maker with Mr Ollivander and lived in his shop. And though Harry was not one of the Weasly brood, he and Draco Malfoy were always asked to Sunday dinner.

It was hard to say where love came into the equation that was Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. But there it was, Love. They had gotten together during the year where Harry took a break from the wizarding world and tried living in the Muggle's. Draco had joined him unexpectedly from his run from Death Eaters in hiding. Harry wouldn't tell anyone what had happened, not even Ron and Hermione who were his best friends. Mrs Weasly still had hopes that Harry would have gone straight and hooked up with Ginny but when they legalized their union, she had begrudgingly accepted Draco as part of the package.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny announced over the chatter. Immediately, all eyes were on her. "I've confirmed it at St. Mungo's this morning." And uneasy silence ensued.

"Are you keeping it?" came the voice from the head of the table. Arthur Weasly looked far from the easygoing person that he was. The only words that could describe him now were Absolute Livid.

"Well?"

"Yes."

"How may I ask?"

"I have my ways." Ginny replied looking equally livid.

"Who's the father, Ginny?"

"……"

"_Who's _the father, Ginny?"

"(Sigh) Does he even know?"

Ginny looks away. By now everyone on the table is treating this as if it was some interesting tennis game.

"Are you going to tell him?"

Ginny pauses for a moment and looks up, "No." Her voice strong and stubborn. "I don't think I want him to know." She looks at Mr Weasly as if to ask for permission. The only look on his face was the look of disbelief. Slowly, he pushes his chair back and stands up to leave. "Molly, come and have a walk with me." He says, holding a hand out. His wife duly takes it and they both exit through the back door. It is only when the remaining occupants hear the distinct sound of Apparating when they start to pester Ginny for answers.

"Who's the Father?"

"Was it that bloke….?"

"Aww.. come on Ginny, Tell all!"

"I'm gonna kill the bastard!"

"No, let's feed him dung pellets first _then _kill him!"

All through this, Harry Potter kept mum and only stared and poked at the potato in his dish. The pale young man next to him couldn't help but wonder, 'Could _Harry _have been the father?'

XXXXXXXX

When we talked later I felt immense relief at the knowledge that I could finally tell someone. His green eyes bore into mine and he gave me a sad smile as he said, "Thanks for telling me. I really am grateful you said something." I managed the first smile I had in the last 24 hours. "Harry, I trust you." "You sure about this?" "Absolutely."

"Then I'm here for you and the baby."


	2. God is in the rain

Author Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I write about. They're J.K's. So don't sue me!!

Author note: I think I'm getting good at this… But the computer still hates me!! Thanks for the lovely, lovely reviews! Any suggestions towards improving my shitty editing skills are much appreciated. Cheers

XXXXXXX

HPOV

It had been raining. It was raining rather a lot that summer. I'd been backpacking through the world, surviving on selling my galleons, sickles and knuts at pawnshops. It was still rather strange to be able to walk amongst the crowd and not be stopped and asked for a picture or an autograph or a handshake. It was a great feeling to not be noticed and pushed into the limelight. It was a quiet existence of which Hermione and Ron were unable to get a grasp of. They'd sent me mail at the P.O addresses that I'd forwarded to them. They've postponed their wedding so that I could attend it, for that I was touched. The rain would've been a problem to everyone else, but not to me. I loved the rain. It's feel on my skin, the freshness in the air after it's done, the way everything, time included, seemed to slow to a long pendulum swing. The way it seemed to make me feel clean, feel human…. It was also in the rain that I met him.

He was lying in the rain soaked field somewhere in the countryside of Italy. His pale blonde hair fanned out around him. He looked much more thinner than I last saw him last. "Hey… Fancy meeting you here, of all places." I said as I approached him. He looked up with his steel coloured eyes in disbelief. "Wh... what are you doing here??"

"Backpacking" I gestured to my pack.

"Oh."

"What are you doing?"

"Was enjoying the rain… until you showed up."

"Well, _sorry._ I didn't mean to intrude, Mr Solitude."

"I'm sorry, Potter."

"For what?"

"For everything that'd happen between us… you know?"

"It's okay… I guess."

I raised an eyebrow. This wasn't the Draco Malfoy I knew. No, it wasn't him at all. He made no move to show that I wasn't welcomed. We both sat and lain there in the rain. It's droplets wetting us thoroughly. I'd begun to feel sleepy when he spoke. "You wanna know why I'm running?" "Mmm?" "It's because..." He let his words hung in the air for a moment.

"Look Malfoy, if you want to say something..."

"Izbecazimay"

"What????"

"It's because…because…"

"Malfoy?" His pale face was looking oddly flushed all of a sudden.

"Promise you won't laugh or…or be awkward or…or be disgusted or anything."

"Alright…"

"I'm gay, Potter. There." He looked away. His long wet blonde hair formed a meshed curtain.

"I see.."

"Potter?? Don't get it the wrong way… I'm only telling you because you always seem to have Granger and Weasly trusting you."

"I guess that's why you're running?"

"My father. He threw me out. Said he didn't wanted an abomination in the house." He gave a laugh that had no humour in them. It was in that moment that I decided to trust my ex-arch-nemesis just as he had trust me.

"I guess that we're running for pretty much the same reason."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You? Like me?"

"No. Of course you fuck head! You not making this any easier for me!" I chided, bemusedly. "The wizarding world all expects me to be the all rounder, wholesome, _straight, _handsome young boy that I am. I'm sick of it… All the hiding… I had to leave it all behind. Else I might go crazy."

We sat together in the thinning rain in an unnatural silence. It was getting dark when he said, "Look, I know we aren't best of chums or anything… It's just that traveling alone is rather lonely… So.. d..Do you mind if I…" "Travel with me?" I finished his sentence. "Well…Yeah…" "I don't." "Serious?" His eyes widened in the darkening light. "Yeah." I grinned. "I'm cool if you're cool." He grinned back and the rest as they said, was history. When we'd gotten back to England, we'd fallen in love unknowingly with each other. I'd been worried that he might have not felt the same way about me, but turns out, I'd worried myself in vain. He loved me too and you could've only imagined the shock that was on Mrs Weasly's face.

He'd stuck it out with me when the Wizarding community condemned me, but I don't know if he will now if I told him the truth. I love him too much to ever hurt him, even if I never said anything. But I don't know if he'll ever forgive me for not telling the truth. The truth about Ginny's baby.

XXXXXXX

Review if you want another chapter. Sorry bout the chapter being soo short and stuff, But it's Chinese Lunar New Year and I'm Chinese. Gong Xi Fa Cai!


	3. His blonde haired lover

**A/D: I don't own the characters here. Not JK. Sorry.**

**A/N: Ah. Smuck it. Sorry for the delays. I was busy failing Evil Chemistry. **

** shivers **

**I know… I know… the last chapter was shite wasn't it?? Hahaha…. This chapter was supposed to be the last chapter but I had taken it to myself to put in the last one…. Bad effort. Don't hate it okay?? I hope this one is good enough… Review!! And thanks to all the readers who reviewed me especially ****NavyBlueDreamsandKhakithoughts****who had kindly pointed out that I wrote 'Angela Spinnet' instead of the one I was going for, 'Alicia Spinnet'. Anyways, thanks a bunch to those who reviewed and do review me too, 'cause I'll never know if you actually like what I'm writing or not. I accept all types of critics- be it negative or likewise. It's the only way I can be better, no?**

XXXXXX

I saw him today. Shopping with his pale-blonde haired lover. Holding each other like two jellyworts. I'd only walked into Madam Malkin's by accident. I needed to get some sour sweets. The morning sickness had started and bump had grown significantly over the past month. Of course _he's_, had been over to help me when I call. Even at night. I wonder if his other half knows.

They looked soo happy together. I couldn't help but to wish I were the one he's holding, the one he's touching at night, the one he kisses in the morning…. 'No' a little voiced sounded in my head. I could never be. Fucking Destiny-Fate shite once more. He had turned around. I panicked.

I quickly exited the shop only to be bumped at the belly by whom else but Xenophillus Lovegood. He smiled apologetically at me. That smiled waned when he saw who I was. "You're that Weasly girl aren't you?" he asked. "Ermm.. I'm in a hurry.." I slid past him (If you could call that 'slid'). My heart pounded to my throat. I quickly escaped into Ollivader's wand shop. The stillness of the air there calmed me. As it had always. I certainly picked the right job.

Ollivander was an angel. I couldn't have had chosen a better employer. He'd offered me lodgings after the fight with papa. A fight I regret. Mum had been around several times. All the time, to persuade me to return home. So had Fred and George. I love them all, and I would have had given everything just to have dad hold me in his arms again. But this was my baby step. I needed this. I _need _this.

"Back so soon, Ginny?" a misty voice said from behind the shelves. "Yes..." I said as I hung my coat. "I couldn't find any." I smiled. He'd been good, more than great to me. He had not question me nor had he asked me anything about the baby. Ollivander was like a grandfather I had just found.

"Are you alright my dear?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. "I'm fine… I just need some rest." I climbed the stairs to the back of the shop. Here, there were 5 rooms. Of the 5, I'd only been in 3. One was mine at the far left end, the other was Ollivander's near the landing, and the other was a library/study. He had taught me wand lore in there. We'd spent time researching materials for wands in there-when I wasn't busy regurgitating.

My room was a small affair. Pictures of my family (with papa out of it of course) graced my bedside. A wardrobe, a desk and chair, a queen sized bed, my couldron sitting in the corner and a door leading to the bathroom. Simple. The curtains of see-through materials billowed in the breeze. Tranquility. I lay on my pillow; I couldn't help but to touch the bump. "Is this how it's going to be then? Secrecy?" I whispered into the air.

I couldn't stop a tear from falling and disappearing into my mass of redness.

XXXXXX

"A penny for your thoughts."

Remus Lupin had been re-hired as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher-this time for good. He'd also been appointed Assistant Headmaster. For that, Harry and Draco had thrown a farewell and congratulations dinner in honour of him. Remus, Tonks, Teddy and the newborn baby Rowena had arrived a few hours earlier. After dinner had concluded, Tonks went into one of the rooms to feed the baby while Harry went and got his ass kicked by a 5 year old.

"I'm… worried, Remus. About Harry." The young man blushed. "He's been… distant… Leaving in the middle of the night…not having sex…" 'Slytherins! All you think they'd think about would be Sex!!' Remus thought. He gave Draco a long side-glance. "Draco, the thing about Harry is that he has an unresistable urge to help and rescue people." Seeing the confusion on the blonde's face he added, " He has the tendency to think that the world is on his shoulders. Don't worry… He's probably worrying about old Arabella's dead cats." He smiled as he drank his Firewhiskey. "He's different from his father in that aspect. James was always carefree. Too carefree…" His blue eyes stared into the distance.

When Draco didn't spoke, Remus continued, "You have to try and understand him, Draco. That brush with death 5 years ago had changed him. To go through what he had, I couldn't have done it and neither could you." When the Slytherin opened his mouth in protest, Remus silenced him with one look. "This thing you've gotten yourself into, it needs effort and sweat and sacrifice of giving and taking. I'm speaking from a married man's point of view." Even though he had poured himself a drink, it had remained untouched. "I…I think he wants children…" Remus raised and eyebrow and laughed, "Of course he wants children! He wants loads of them. With you of course." He added.

"We'd talked about that. Adopting was one of the things. He had never seemed enthusiastic about it or anything…. I just took it as if he never wanted any…"

"Then you took wrong." Remus said taking another draught. Another long draught. "I can see it now though…" "See what?" "Why you?"

Confusion crept across the young man's angelic features. "Wha…"

"Don't get me wrong Draco. But as his father's last surviving friend…." He paused " I have to admit, I never thought you should have had started this relationship. But…." "But what??" Draco demanded furiously, his eyes flashing dangerously. Remus smiled at the young man's reaction "Harry couldn't have had chosen a better mate for himself. I could only wish that you could see the way he looks at you through our eyes." The pale face next to him had reddened. Very unnatural for him to do. "Each look he gives you and each look he replies you with, is always filled with unspoken adoration and love. It's always filled with words. Now, I know that Harry is one of those people who might find it hard to express himself, but those little things, they tell all don't they?"

Draco hated to admit this, but he was right. Those times…. How many times has it been? Those secret smiles? Those soft brushes of the back of his palm? Or that soft butterfly kisses each morning?

Yes. Harry had always said 'I love you' just not out loud.

"He loves me…. He actually loves me…" Draco whispered, barely audible. His steel grey eyes filled with tears and realization. Remus rolled his eyes expressively. "_Yeesss_…. He loves you! He's probably writhing with worry that one day you'd regret this life you chose with him…" "But he _loves _me!" Draco said, now unable to stop smiling and crying at the same time.

"Yes, mate. He does. Now pour me another drink."

XXXXXX

"What did you guys talked about?" I asked as we are climbing into bed. He was wearing those boxers I got them during Valentine's Day. Those shorts brought out the paleness of his skin. And he looked good, too good in them. "Nothing in particular." Came the answer. I raised my eyebrows. "It was definitely something Draco."

It was still strange to see him getting along well with everyone. Even stranger to see him laughing his head off with Remus. When they'd left, he'd still been smiling serenely to himself. When I showered, he'd insisted in joining me. There, he kept whistling and giggling at me. Now, he seemed so subdued, enigmatic, elusive…. And it was driving me _Crazy_!!!! But one thing driving me more crazier was the way he looked tonight. His pale blonde hair that fell across his eyes, shielding them like a curtain, his lips as he rinsed his mouth, red, red as blood. All enough to make me realize that I've been ignoring him too long. _Way_ too long.

I wonder if that damn boxer could go down just a little bit more.

"Harry? I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the wizarding orphanage in Kent with me." Draco's voice stirred me out of my reverie. I looked at him.

"Umm..sure. Why so sudden?"

"Because I realized something tonight."

His jasmine scented shampoo hit me in the nostrils as he cuddled up next to me. I struggled to keep Johnny Boy home. It was a Herculean feat as he arranged himself parallel to my body, placing it home.

"That you love me." He said with a mischevious disbelief of a smile. "That you actually, seriously, fuckingly do _love me_!" I surpressed a grin. God! He looked soo good to eat! Draco Malfoy never looked more divine than he did then. All I wanted was there. In those stormy skied eyes.

The only words I could manage before taking him in were, "Boy or Girl?"

XXXXXX

**A/N: Be nice. I want reviews okay? The next chapter's gonna take awhile 'cause I'm failing my Add Maths too whoopsie **


	4. What happened on adoption day

**A.D: I am seriously not . I am just…. Me.**

**A.N: Yipee~KaiYeah! LOL. I'm back! Hope this one justify as a comeback or something… This chapter contains some slash (whatever this is). You have been severely warned.**

XXXXXXX

"Marcus, Alden, Charles…"

The stern, hawk-like witch walked us through the hallways of the orphanage, pointing randomly at different children with her wand that called them into attention.

There were so many!

We were brought to the nursery first to see the babies, but I wasn't ready for a screaming toddler and neither was he. I had gripped his hand tightly as we walked into the building this morning, unsure of what to do. Even though he kept up a good poker face, I knew that he was scared stiff inside. The thought made me suppress a smile. So much for the lions of Gryffindor. We'd spent three weeks going through the necessary arrangements with the Muggles and none Muggle authorities. Harry said, "If we're gonna do it, we'd might as well do it properly."

Little boys clamoured against the window, pressing their faces against the dusty panes as we walked by. Sensing my sudden nervousness, he released my hand and put an arm around me. I looked up to see him smiling reassuring at me.

"It'll be fine. You'll see." He whispered pressing his lips against my hair. We walked on like the end of the hallway was an unreachable destination. I couldn't help but to whisper out loud,

"Th-there… are so many.." I let my voice trail as we walked pass another room.

"Yes. Unfortunately that's true. Teenage pregnancies, 'accidents', mostly abandoned." She said in a brisk voice.

I excused myself to use the loo after awhile, but upon exiting the tiny cubicle, I found myself incomprehensibly lost. It must've been lunchtime as the faces that had pressed themselves upon the panes were gone. That and the fact that my stomach started a growling symphony. I walked on aimlessly for what seemed like an eternity.

"It's that way."

A small voice said, breaking my reverie. She hugged a ragged, put-upon looking teddy bear in her arms. Her dark red curls were unkempt and had interesting bits of leaves and twigs in them. I smiled.

"Hello." I said. "What's your name?" Her sea-green eyes watched me warily. I felt a pang in my heart. The poor thing probably didn't trust me. "It's okay." I smiled reassuringly. "I won't hurt you." I held a Chocolate-Frog. I saw a flicker of emotion in her eyes as she took the candy.

I turned to leave and that's when she said in a very small voice. "Her name's Yvaine. The teddy is Mr. Truffles."

I smiled. "Okay. Can Yvaine and Mr. Truffles lead me back?"

Harry raised an eyebrow when I walked through the door with her hand in mine.

I smiled as if to answer his unasked question.

"Harry, meet Yvaine." A nudge from the little girl made me smile and add. "And Mr. Truffles the teddy bear." I could feel my heart thumping to the roof of my mouth. I had been very spoilt as a child. Being an adult didn't make that fact any less distant. Whatever my whim or desire was, it had always been met and given, lavished onto me. But this time, right now, this wasn't a whim, a desire, nor was it a want. This was a need. I needed Yvaine in my life. And I will make Harry see that too. Only right now he was touching his old scar. An act he only performed when he was under nervous, confused or scared.

"Well, Draco…. The thing is…." He smiled gesturing to two boys sitting next to him on the bench. They were the exact copy of each other. Their only significant difference is that one had a lighter shade of gold to his eyes, while the other had eyes that were almost like ochre. The two boys stared at us curiously. It wasn't like the stares of the other orphans who wondered if they would receive a pair of parents today, but rather a stare that seemed to X-ray right into the soul. Harry's emerald eyes held a pleading gaze in them.

I felt Yvaine's grip on my hand tightened. I squeezed it back reassuringly. I smiled at Harry but this one didn't reach my eyes and he knew. I bent down and said softly in her ear. "Can Yvaine be a good girl and go play with the two boys for awhile?" I felt her hand tightened in mine and that made me feel guilty leaving her. I hugged her. "Everything will be okay. Trust me Yvaine." She pursed her lips, but nodded.

"Harry? Can I speak to you?" I said without looking at him.

We walked towards the shade of a tree. He took a cigarette and lit it with the tip of his wand. I felt my heart do a marathon. Harry took a drag putting his hand into his pocket. The warm afternoon sun that filtered through the leaves illuminated patches on his skin. His skin. I gulped forcing myself back to reality. I took a few steps away from him.

"I want her. No. I need her, Harry." I said, hoping my voice had its conviction in them. I waited an eternity to pass before walking towards him. "Harry did you hear m-?"

That was when he spun around and kissed me squarely on the lips. When we finally broke apart, I punched him on the shoulder. "I'm-I mean.. I c-can't…. Harry!" I exclaimed when he started to laugh. I gasped for air as suddenly the _brute _had picked me up and swung me around laughing like an idiot.

"What was that for???" I rubbed my ribs when he finally put me down panting a couple of rounds later. I looked up to see the nin grinning down at me like I was the most delicious looking thing he'd ever seen.

"Let's bring them all home. All three of them. Okay?" He said it so softly I might have missed it.

"What?"

"You didn't think I didn't see that one coming, did you? I knew that little girl meant something to you." Harry gave me my favourite crooked smile. "I knew it the moment you walked out here." He paused. "That and the fact the twins told me so."

"What do you mean by that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." He nuzzled his head unto the crook of my shoulder. I smiled.

"So, we're taking them home? All three of them?" I asked casually.

Harry smiled and nodded, laughing as I jumped up and down screaming with joy.

XXXXXX

Procedures for the adoption would take time, we were told. It was fine by us. Any extra time was extra time welcomed for us to prepare the rooms and such. Tristan and Jasper (the twins) smiled knowingly as we broke the news to them. Yvaine was more wary and asked,

"If Yvaine goes, and can Mr. Truffles come too?" I nodded reassuring her that the teddy was always welcomed as a part of the family.

We spent the entire evening at a Muggle mall shopping for linens, cloths and such. '_Stupid Muggles!' _I thought to myself. The ladies kept looking at us and shooting suggestive glances at Harry. I felt heat creeping to my cheeks. I didn't like that.

"What are you so miffed about?" He asked obliviously when we sat down at a booth for supper. It was one of those places where the booths had dark velvet curtains for privacy. I sat rigidly on my seat not wanting to make eye contact. The waitress serving us was a pretty little thing. If, that is, you like them blond with cleavage showing uniforms. I glared at her when she batted her lashes flirtingly and stayed a little longer than she should.

"Would like anything else, sir?" She asked with a sickly sweet tone.

"Nothing else, thank you." I said briskly. I grabbed Harry's collar and drew him in for a kiss on the lips. She must've left then, because under the table I flicked my wand and the curtains fell softly, shielding us from the rest of the patrons.

"What was that for?" Harry asked hoarsely, half-bemused.

I just shrugged. "I didn't like that girl." I wrinkled my nose. "She was flirting with you." I snuggled closer to him. "I don't like feeling this way Harry. I hate feeling insecure." He shuffled his position until I sat between his open legs. He kissed the nape of my neck.

"You don't have anything to be scared of." He whispered into my hair. " Tonight I only have eyes for you. My love," I sucked in a breath because his hand was grabbing at my groin. "My angel." He loosened a few buttons on my shirt and ran a hand across my abdomen. "My Draco." His voice was rough with desire.

"Ha-Harry…. We're in public!" I panted. "Couldn't you wait until we were home to get horny?" I felt him chuckle.

"No." He said. "The combination of your face when you're jealous and couple that with the image of you and the children, it turns me on." I could hear him smile behind those words. "Picture it." His long slender fingers unzipping my fly. I began to grab the table for dear life. He hadn't been this on the edge with me for a long time. "You. Me. In. Matching aprons. Naked. In. The. Kitchen." He whispered each word lustily, stroking my cock slowly and lazily. While one hand kept with the rhythm, the other reached into my shirt stroking my bare chest. I breathed in sharply. One of his fingers brushed against my hardened nipples. He noticed my reaction. Taking advantage of it, he pressed it and twisted it. I had to bit back my moan.

The waitress entered through the curtains set our orders down and went off without a second glance.

"We must've scared her." All the while we were being interrupted, Harry's hand did not reduce its speed. In fact it only got faster and gripped harder. My back was arched with my head on his shoulder. "Do you like what I'm doing Draco? Do you?"

"Y-yes."

"Do you still want me to stop?" His hand pumped harder and faster. I felt him arch his neck. Moments later I felt a bite on my shoulder.

"Ow!" I winced. I felt a cold draft in my nether regions. Harry had completely undressed me waist down. "Harry!" I gasped when he suddenly lifted me and placed me back first on the seat.

"Draco. For me, please shut up. I want you and I want you now. 'Sides, it's like before, remember?" I could feel him spreading my legs apart. "Here." He threw me a napkin. "Bite on this." I quickly stuffed the peach coloured linen into my mouth. He slowly kissed me on my Adam's apple and proceeded down slowly. Every kiss he laid, burnt right onto my skin. His fingers nimbly traced patterns down to my hips. My eyes widened. He must've known what was behind them for he smiled wickedly and bit my ear lobe.

Harry bent down and gathered my very erected shaft and placed it into his mouth. I had to squeeze my eyes shut. In the days before we had claimed ourselves for each other, Harry would take me whenever he wanted to and he didn't cared if people were watching. Right now, it was like being back then.

"Harry…" I moaned through the napkin. His tongue expertly wound itself around my member, slowly flicking and licking it with expertise. I arched my head back in ecstasy. I tried to keep it down, but no good. I was coming and Harry knew.

"It's okay. Just come into me." He said soothingly. I released myself into his open mouth. I felt a flutter in my chest as he licked everything up. "Boy! It sure was easy to get you hard." He grinned. His hand wandered over to my chest. When he saw my apprehension, he smiled. "Relax, babe. I'm only gonna fuck you harder when we get home." He threw me my jeans.

As if I could wait.

XXXXXX

**So? How'd I do? I know I'm rusty and so forgive me ok?? **


	5. Walking in the rain

Staring at the brew in front of him, he contemplated what he was going to do. He'd seen her as she walked down the street with another man. He couldn't get a glimpse of who that could've been. His heart boiled in anger as he recalled the way his hand had snaked across the small of her back and how she'd smiled when he did that.

The slut.

Downing down the remains of his drink he paid the bartender and exited the pub to the cold rain. After Devon had been born, she'd acted so differently. She went out more, her dresses became more revealing, her attitude totally changed. It was like she'd morphed into someone he couldn't recognise. Sure. She was still there for Devon. Just not him. He had no part to play in the drama of her life. Grimacing at the sudden onslaught of emotions, he decided he was glad for the rain. At least the rain hid his tears. At least the rain reminded him of Ginny...

Ginny.

He'd seen her the other day. She was struggling with something. It was as if she was.... The sudden realisation hit him like a bang. What if...??

"No.. She couldn't be..." But as he remembered that night, his conviction in the matter faltered. Ginny Weasley couldn't be pregnant. Could she?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thanks to all those who'd stuck it out with this story from the first word. All my love vibes go out to you. This is the chappie that I'd promised with the POV being the father's. Just hang in there okay? The rest is coming up soon.


End file.
